Digioperation:Payback Part One
by Digidynasty
Summary: Sequel to Digioperation: Set up. Matt gets his revenge on T.K. But who will have the last laugh?
1. Default Chapter Title

Digioperation: Payback  
Part One  
  
Matt walked around the cafeteria until he found a place to sit. He put down his tray and sat down. He started eating, but wasn't really paying attention. He couldn't believe his own brother would spy on him! T.K. and Kari had pulled a fast one on him and Mimi. While they were setting up Tai and Sora together, Kari and her accomplice, T.K., had taken pictures of them. They were caught at the movies, the restaurant, and kissing at the Odaiba Cliffs!   
To make it worse, they then used the pictures in their photography class. Matt was glad they got a good grade, but he and Mimi had decided to keep their relationship a secret until they were ready. Now that wasn't an option. Matt wanted to get back at his brother, but he couldn't think of a way.  
His thoughts were interupted when Mimi walked over to him. "Hey there!" She welcomed. "May I sit down?"  
He looked up at her and smiled,"Could I deny myself the opportunity to sit next to the prettiest girl in school?" He replied. She smiled and sat down. Matt tried to think of something to do to get back at T.K., but he was still stumped. Mimi saw something was wrong and asked, "What's wrong?"  
"I was just thinking about how I could get back at T.K. and Kari for what they did." He told her.  
She smiled, "Don't think too hard. You might pull a muscle." She laughed. "Anyway, don't worry. It'll come to you. Think about something else. In English, my teacher mentioned that they were asking for poems to be posted in the school newspaper. Why don't you enter something. Your good at making jokes, you could write something really funny." She suggested.  
Matt shook his head. "I'm not one for words. A good poem needs to rhyme. T.K. was always better at that then...." He stoppped. "That's it. I know how to get him back."  
Mimi was confused, "How?"  
Matt leaned in and told her. She was shocked. "Matt. I didn't think you would slip that low."  
"Hey, this is my brother. There's nothing like a little sibling rivelry." He smiled. "Thanks Mimi." He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I gotta go and get it set up." With that he picked up his tray and left the cafeteria.  
  
The next week, T.K. was looking through his locker for his math book when his friend, Tom walked up. "Hey, T.K. I saw the newspaper. That was really sweet."  
T.K. looked at his friend with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"  
"That poem you wrote. It was good, but did you really have to dedicate it?" Tom replied.  
"I didn't write anything." T.K. said. "Let me see it."  
"Yeah sure, I got an extra one." Tom handed it over and T.K. opened it. He turned the pages till he got to the shout out page. When he saw what was there, he was dumbfounded. "What!!!"  
  
Kari wsa walking with her friends to Chemisty when one of them asked,"What do you think of that peom T.K. wrote."  
Kari asked, "T.K. wrote a poem?" Kari knew he was good with words, but he was much too shy to actually publish anything.  
"Yeah, you haven't seen it yet." Her friend handed her a copy.   
She started to opened it when T.K. showed up. "Uh, Kari can I speak with you?" He asked. He was out of breath.  
"Sure." She said good-bye to her friends and went over with T.K. "What is it T.K.?"  
He didn't say anything. He opened up the school newspaper and showed her one particular article.  
It read:Kari your eyes are as beautiful  
As the sky on a clear night  
Everytime I see you  
My heart wants to takes flight  
  
I want to be with you always  
And never let you go  
I have to say I love you  
This you have to know  
  
By: T.K. Dedicated to Kari Kamiya  
When Kari was finished reading this she was at a loss for words. Finally she was able to speak, "T.K. it's beautiful."  
"There's only one problem. I didn't write it." He said.  
"Then who did?" She asked him.  
"Only one person comes to mind." He replied.  
She thought for a moment, of course. "Matt!!" T.K. nodded. "He wouldn't." She said. She never saw Matt as the type to do something like this.  
"Why not? We got him with his girlfriend. Now he's out to get me. But I think I have an idea to get him back. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they went off.  
  
Matt was besides himself laughing at what had happened. The whole school was talking about the love poem T.K. had written to Kari. Matt had had a friend write a poem and then turn it in under T.K.'s name. That would show his little brother not to mess with "the man."  
Matt walked Mimi home later that week. The school had died down a bit, but Matt hadn't forgotten. While he was walking home they passed by a newspaper stand. Mimi went over and bought a copy. She needed it because of the fashion section. They continued to walk, when Mimi suddenly stopped. Her face turned pale.  
"Mimi what's wrong?" He asked. She didn't reply. She just pointed at the bottom of the front page. Matt looked and gasped.  
Dedicated to my love Mimi  
By: Matt Ishida  
I will love you forever  
This you cannot change  
If you were to leave  
I would find you at any range  
  
I cannot stand to be away from you  
Your presents makes me complete  
All the girls in the world  
Against you, they can't compete.  
Matt was speechless. "How did he do it?" Mimi asked. They both knew it was T.K. who did this."I don't know." Matt finally said. "But now it's payback time." He grasped her hand. "Come on!"  
"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"To the only person who can help us. He's the most conniving person I know."  
"Who?" Mimi asked.  
"Tai." Matt replied.  
  
They made it to Tai's house in record time. Matt knocked on the door. No answer. "Come on. Come on!" He knocked again. This time Tai answered the door.   
"Hey Matt? What's up?" He asked.  
"Tai I hate to say this, but I need your help." Matt said. He hated coming to Tai, but at this point he had little choice.  
"You need my help?" Tai was amazed. Matt would never ask him for help unless his life, or that or his reputation, depended on it. "Come in." He said  
Matt and Mimi walked in and sat on the couch. "Is Kari here?" Matt asked.  
"No, she called and said she would be staying after achool for her photography class. What's this all about?"  
"Tai I need help to get back at my brother." Matt said.  
"Oh so you saw the newspaper. I thought that was pretty good." Tai said laughing.  
"Come on Tai. I can't let him off for that." Matt said  
"But he's your own brother. I don't want to get between you two." Tai said.  
"But, you have reason to get him too." Matt replied.  
"Oh, yeah? What?" Tai asked.  
"If you help us get him....you'll be getting back at Kari too!" Matt answered.  
Tai considered this. He did owe Kari a prank or two for last April Fool's Day. This could be good. But what to do? Then he got it. "Ok, I'll help. This is what we're going to do." He told them his plan and they accepted it. This would be the pranks of all pranks. Matt would get his payback. Revenge is so sweet.  
  
What is Tai's plan? Find out in Digioperation: Revenge Part Two.  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Digioperation: Payback  
Part Two  
  
Tai, Matt and Mimi were in Tai's living room, planning a prank to get back at T.K. for writing a poem in the newspaper, dedicating it to Mimi, and saying Matt wrote it. Tai had thought of the perfect plan to get back at T.K. and Kari for what they did. Now Tai was going over the details with Matt.  
"Now Matt. You have to make it look like T.K.'s handwriting or Kari won't fall for it." Tai explained.  
Matt waved the worry away. "I've lived around him enough I can convince my mother it's his writing." He replied.  
"Ok, now I'll write the one for Kari. She has such nice writing it will be a stretch, but I think I can do it." Tai said.  
"After we write the letters, Matt you have to put it where T.K. will find it." Tai continued. "I can put Kari's on the table. T.K.'s over all the time anyway, she'll eat it up. Ok?"   
Mimi raised a hand. "What about me?"   
Tai smiled. "You're going to be the one at the park. If Matt or I are gone they might get suspisious. They won't think it was you."  
Mimi smiled. This was going to be interesting.  
  
T.K. got home from basketball practice and put his things down on the floor of his room. He went to the kitchen to get something to drink when he noticed a letter on the counter. It simply said T.K. on the envelope. He opened it and it read: 'T.K. meet me in the park at six. The usual spot.'-Kari.  
T.K. was confused. What did Kari want to tell him? He glanced at his wrist watch. 5:39. Only twnety-one minutes to get there. It wasn't far away, but he would have to leave now. T.K. changed his clothes in to something more comfortable and left his house.  
  
Kari got home from helping some of the first year students with their projects. Since she and T.K. got good grades, the teacher asked if she would stay and help. Knowing T.K. had basketball practice, Kari volunteered.   
She opened the door and Tai was watching T.V. "Hey, Kari!" He greeted.  
"Hey, Tai." She said. She went to her room and put her back pack on the doorknob. She went back into the living room and sat on the couch next to Tai.  
Kari noticed there was something on the table. It had her name on it. "What's this?" She asked.  
Tai took his eyes off the T.V. only momentarily to look over at her, "T.K. brought it by. It had your name on it so I didn't open it." He replied briefly, then his eyes were right back to the T.V. screen.  
Kari took the letter and went to her room. She opened it. It read: 'Meet me at the park at six. The usual spot' Kari was excited. She loved it when T.K. and her went to the park. They would sit together and watch the sun set and kept each other warm. She grabbed her coat and put the letter in her pocket. She went to the living room, "Tai I'm going out."  
Tai wasn't really paying attention, "Sure, be back before it gets too late."  
"Promise." She replied. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and left.  
When Kari left Tai smiled. Everything was going perfect. Kari didn't expect a thing. Tai turned the T.V. off and went to the phone. "Hey Matt." He said. "Everything is going as planned. She's on her way to the park. Now it's up to Mimi."  
"Yeah," Matt said. "I hope she doesn't screw this up."  
"She won't. She smarter than she looks." Tai said.  
"Hey, remember that's my girlfriend your talking about." Matt warned.  
"I'm kidding. She'll do fine."  
  
T.K. got to the park, but he didn't see anyone. Then he noticed her. She came into view and noticed T.K. They met each other. She jumped into his arms and twirled her around. They didn't do this at school because people would stare, but now no one was there. He put her down and held her hand as they went to the usual spot. The spot was a bench that had the perfect view at sunset.  
  
Mimi watched from some bushes as the two met each other. Kari jumped and T.K. swirled her around. Mimi took a couple of pictures. They looked so romantic. Thought Mimi. She hated to do this, but Kari and T.K. had had their fun. Now they would get what was coming to them. Mimi smiled and followed the two as they went to the bench.   
Tai had told her where it was because he had followed Kari ever since he knew she liked T.K. Kari and T.K. sat down and kissed each other. Mimi took another few pictures and decided to leave before they knew they'd been tricked.  
  
T.K. sat down with Kari and kissed her on the lips. If Matt found out he be dead, but since this was Kari's idea, T.K. just went with it.  
"So T.K., what did you want?" Kari asked.  
"What did I want? You wrote the letter. Why are you asking me?" T.K. asked.  
"I got a letter from you saying to come here at six." She replied.  
"I got a letter from you saying to meet here." This wasn't making any sense. Who would....No.  
"Matt!" Exclaimed T.K.  
"Tai?" Kari said. They both looked around the surrounding bushes and found nothing.   
"Why would they lure us out here and not do anything?" Kari asked.  
"I don't know, but go home and keep your eyes open for Tai. See what you can find out."  
"Got it." Replied Kari. She leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Till tomorrow." With that she left to go home.  
"Yeah, see ya." T.K. said. He didn't know what Matt was up to, but he didn't like it. He had a strange feeling he was going to find out and soon.  
  
The next day, since it was Saturday, Tai took Matt and Mimi over to Izzy's house.  
"Why are we going here?" Mimi asked.  
"Phase two of our plan," Tai asked.   
Matt thought when Tai explained the letters and the pictures he would put them in the newspaper. What did he really plan?  
Tai knocked on the door and Izzy's mother answered the door. "Oh, hello Tai. Should I go get Izzy?" She asked.  
"Yes please." He said politely. Matt wanted to burst out laughing. Tai was always nice around adults. If only the knew what he really was.  
"Well, come in and wait." She opened the door and let the three in.   
It was only a little while before Izzy came out of the bedroom. "Hey Tai, Matt, Mimi. What's up?" Izzy said greeting each one.  
Tai stood up. "Izzy, we need to borrow your computer skills for a project."  
"Sure, come on back." Izzy replied. They all went to Izzy's room and closed the door. "So what subject?"   
Matt smiled. "Payback."  
Tai explianed further. "I thought if we gave you a couple of pictures of T.K. and Kari together, you could "fix" them up for us." Tai replied.  
"What do you mean?" Izzy said.  
Tai smiled,"I heard once that there was a program that could take pictures of people and change the body's into what ever they want." Tai handed over the pictures. "Let's make this a real work of art."  
Izzy smiled and took the pictures. He scanned them in and started up the program. Matt and Tai argued over what body to put on each picture. Finally Mimi broke the tie with a suggestion about fairy tales. They used the picture of T.K. twirling Kari and fixed it. They put Robin Hood's body on T.K. and Maidmarien on Kari's. It looked so real. T.K. looked like he was wearing pantyhose and Kari looked like she was dressed up for Halloween.   
Tai was impressed. "Now let's get these to school and set them up for the next paper."  
Izzy shook his head and smiled. "Your thinking too small. Doesn't every school have a web page?" He asked.  
"Yeah," Tai said catching on.  
"Well, I can easily hack into the school website and post it there." Izzy suggested.  
"No that's going too far." Mimi said.  
"No it's perfect. Let's do it." Matt said.   
Izzy nodded and got to work. When he was done, their "work of art" was right next to the school emblem. Soon everyone at school who logged on would see this picture.   
  
T.K. went to the school library with his class on Monday. His Biology teacher wanted a report due that Friday. T.K. was doing his on animal's adaptation to their suroundings. The only reason he had picked that subject was because he could use it as an excuse to have Kari help him. She wanted to become a veterinarian and she knew a lot about animals. It was only first period, and already T.K. had the sense everyone was looking at him. What did Matt do?   
His question was answered when he entered the library. Each computer was automatically set to the school web site, and before his eyes was his picture. He was dressed like Robin Hood with his Maidmarien,Kari. He was twirling her around. Just like at the park. So Matt was there after all. That's what he wanted. T.K. was dumbstruck. The ultimate prank and he didn't see it coming.  
  
Matt heard what everyone said about the picture. He didn't say who did it, but he knew. He was going to lunch when Tai and Mimi came up. Matt knew Tai was with Sora so he didn't get mad. Besides, Tai had fifth with Mimi. They greeted each other, when Tai noticed his sister came over to them with T.K.  
"Hey sis." Tai said.  
She punched him in the arm and replied. "Don't call me sis. How could you!"  
Tai held his hands up. "I didn't do anything." He pointed to Matt. "There's your quilty one."   
T.K. turned to Matt. "I can't believe you could do such a thing!" He accused.  
Matt smiled, "It's just as bad as what you two did." He countered.  
T.K. would have said something, but Kari stopped him. "T.K. now he's right. He won this fair and square." She turned to Matt. "Truce?"   
"Truce." He replied and shook her hand. "T.K.?" He offered his hand.  
"Only if you remove the picture." He said.  
Matt nodded. "Deal." T.K. shook his hand. "Now. Anyone for lunch?" Evryone cheered and they walked to the cafeteria together. T.K. would let his brother have this round. But there was always next time.  



End file.
